


Mageia Mathisi

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin Harry Potter, Assassins & Hitmen, Harry's name is Adrianos, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Adri is not a normal boy by any stretch of the word. I mean, normal fifteen year olds don't murder for money, do they?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

A boy in Slytherin robes with his hood up stalks from the floo straight on the train. No stops. The people he walks past find this weird. No family to say goodbye to and no friends to say hello to. A blond boy by the name of Draco Malfoy is almost overcome by the sheer power the mysterious boy carries. He sets a goal in his head that he will get into the boy’s bed one way or another by Christmas.

**MM**

Adrianos “Adri” Slytherin finds an empty compartment and sits down. He wards the door against strangers and gets out a book. There’s a few things you should know about Adrianos; the first being he’s a raging bisexual. The second being that he raised himself. Well he had the help of his uncle but as his uncle was rising up the political ladder at that point in Adri’s life, visits were brief or even just a floo call. Adri never complained though. He loves his life of solitude. You’re probably wondering why Adri is on the Hogwarts Express on the morning of the first of September 1995, well I’ll tell you. He’s an assassin. Self taught but very good. And he’s been hired by the darkest wizard in fifty years to murder the man that murdered Adri’s parents. Adri started out as a small-time assassin when his uncle’s lover paid him to get rid of someone who was trying to take Adri’s uncle for herself. Things just escalated from there. Soon enough he was being hired to murder Dumbledore.

**MM**

Soon after the train sets off Adri snaps his book closed and pulls out his notebook. He takes out his notebook and makes some notes. Soon enough a reply comes.

**_I agree with your plan Adrianos. When were you planning to carry it out?_ **

_I was planning for Hallowe’en. I always find Hallowe’en freeing._

**_I wonder why._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Adrianos spends the rest of the journey plotting the demise of Dumbledore. He gets off the train and finds a threastral drawn carriage that takes him up to the castle. He walks into the great hall and takes a seat a little over half way up the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy sits opposite him.

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

“Adrianos Slytherin. Pleasant to meet you.”

“You too. I saw you at the station. Did you say goodbye to your family at home?”

“I live on my own.”

“Oh. How long have you lived alone?”

“Since my parents were murdered when I was one.”

“Since you were one?”

“I have house elves and my uncle checks in on me but he’s a busy man.”

“I was raised by my father and house elves. My mother has nothing to do with me.”

“That’s a shame.”

“She’s a bitch so not really.”

“Fair.”

“So what are you doing here? I’m sure whatever school you went to was better than this hell hole.”

“That is a secret.”

“What kind of secret?”

“A secret one.”

“Wow, I would have never guessed.” They both laugh. “It’s nice to have someone decent to talk to for once. Our year is full of idiots.”

“It is nice.”

“I take it that you hold the title of Lord Slytherin.”

“Yes I do.”

“This year is going to be great.”


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone has eaten - Adri and Draco flirting the entire time - Dumbledore stands and everyone falls silent. 

“Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we have a new fifth year joining us from Mageía Máthisi in Greece. Please give Adrianos a warm welcome.”

Draco leans over and whispers in Adri’s ear “I certainly will later.”

Adri smirks. 

“We also have a guest from the Ministry of Magic. She will be conducting inspections on the school. You all need to be on your best behavior and give her the welcome she deserves.”

A woman in all pink stands from the teachers table. “Thank you Headmaster for those warm words of welcome. I’m sure we’re all going to be great friends.”

“That’s likely!” A Slytherin calls.

“Boo!” Another calls.

“Get off the stage!” The twins sat next to Adri - who had introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley - call.

“Slytherin house be quiet.” Dumbledore says, fuming.

“We’re giving her the welcome she deserves.” Adri says.

The Slytherins all make their agreement known.

“What’s your name?” The pink woman asks.

“Lord Adrianos Slytherin.”

“I will be making a note of that.”

“You don’t scare me.” Adri says.

“I’m sure a chat with the minster would scare you.”

“Fudge? He’s about as scary as a fluffy kitten. My uncle is Ozias Potter for Merlin’s sake. I know all the scary ministers and Fudge isn’t one of them.”

“Lord Slytherin you’re in Britain now, you need to respect the minister here.” Dumbledore says.

“Err no. You see I’m used to going to a school where they don’t squash your opinions and am also used to being able to trash any of the ministers that my uncle doesn't get along with.”


End file.
